owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przeklęta broń
Przeklęta broń (鬼呪装備, Kiju Sōbi), to broń używana przez Japońską Imperialną Armię Demonów. Każdy, kto z niej korzysta, musi liczyć się z ryzykiem przeistoczenia się w namanari lub demona. W JIAD istnieje procedura mówiąca, iż należy zabić każdego, kto straci nad sobą kontrolę. Przeklęta broń została opracowana w Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 (ang.'' Seraph of the End: Guren Ichnose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'') i odgrywa ważną rolę w mandze "Panowanie Wampirów" (ang. Vampire Reign). Powstanie Przeklęta broń powstała poprzez wezwanie i bezpośrednie uwięzienie demonów w poświęconych przedmiotach za pomocą klątwy demona (jap. 鬼呪, Kiju), tak, aby mogły służyć posiadaczom. Przedmioty używane do zaklęcia demonów to w większości broń, głównie miecze, siekiery, łuki. Przedmiot musi zostać poświęcony oraz oczyszczony - ten proces trwa latami, zanim demon będzie mógł zostać w niej uwięziony. Przeklęta broń jest tak silna, że zrewolucjonizowała świat oraz wyparła tradycyjną magię z użycia. Jest w stanie zwiększyć siłę człowieka siedmiokrotnie. Najsilniejszymi przeklętymi broniami są te z Serii Czarnych Demonów. Żołnierz o przeciętnej sile, posiadając którąś z nich, jest w stanie zabić wiele wampirów z bronią drugiej klasy, natomiast posiadając broń ze słabszej serii (np. Rakshasa lub Dakini) jest w stanie stanąć do równej walki jeden na jednego z wampirem wyposażonym w broń drugiej klasy. Zaklęta broń thumb|220px|Yū korzystający z zaklętej broni Produkowana masowo broń, jedna z typu, którego używał Yūichirō Hyakuya w Panowaniu Wampirów (Rozdział 2), jest słabszą bronią niż przeklęta broń, zazwyczaj pochodzi z serii Yaksha lub Myo-o. Jest w stanie zwiększyć siłę człowieka trzy- lub czterokrotnie. Siedmiu żołnierzy wyposażonych w zaklętą broń jest w stanie pokonać nieuzbrojonego wampira, jednak może mieć trudności z wrogiem posiadającym broń drugiej klasy. Rodzaje Manifestująca thumb|left|[[Shikama Dōji - typ broni manifestującej|183x183px]]Ten typ przeklętej broni posiada możliwość pozostania w mniejszej i wygodniejszej wersji, łatwej do przenoszenia. Prawdopodobnie potrafi błogosławić lub zaklinać. Opętująca Ten typ broni nie może się "kurczyć" ani zostać w żaden inny sposób pomniejszony, ponieważ demony uwięzione w broni są zbyt złośliwe, aby się na to zgodzić.thumb|[[Mahiru Hīragi|Mahiru-no-Yo - typ broni opętującej|231x231px]]Są bardziej przystosowane do ataku i obrony, ponieważ demony nie chcą dopuścić, aby posiadacz został narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, mają również lepsze "umiejętności specjalne". Zazwyczaj broń tego typu służy do walki wręcz lub z niewielkiej odległości. Serie Seria Czarnych Demonów Najsilniejsza z serii, ponieważ w broni tego typu są uwięzione demony pierwszej rangi. Istnieje bardzo mało osób, które są w stanie zapanować nad bronią Czarnego Demona, ponadto każdy, który tego dokonał, był podmiotem eksperymentu. Żołnierz dzierżący tą broń jest w stanie zabić w pojedynkę kilka wampirów mających uzbrojenie drugiej klasy. Śmiertelność wśród osób, które zdecydowały się okiełznać Czarnego Demona jest niezwykle wysokia w porównaniu z innymi seriami przeklętej broni. Tylko ludzie o silnej woli są w stanie je ujarzmić. Żołnierze muszą poddać się czynnościom, które wpłyną na ich ciała i sposób myślenia. Muszą również zrozumieć, czym jest klątwa demona, potrafić posługiwać się magią oraz mieć predyspozycje do władania demonem. Mimo to (odnosząc się do light novel "Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16"), szansa na zapanowanie nad Czarnym Demonem wynosi ok. 20%. Kureto Hīragi zaczyna interesować się Gurenem, gdy ten odnajduje trzech użytkowników zdolnych dzierżyć broń z Serii Czarnych Demonów. Bodhisattvajap. 菩薩 (bosatsu) - Przubudzone Dobro Brak informacji. Znane demony: Kakuze. Rakshasajap. 羅刹天 (rasetsuten) - z mitologi indyjskiej - złośliwy demon-ludojad Brak informacji. Znane demony: Genbushin, Kagutsuchi, Kuronagi. Dakinityb. མཁའ་འགྲོ་མ་ - dosł. Posłanka Niebios Brak informacji. Znane demony: Tenjiryū, Kukuri. Fiendsang. Belzebub Brak informacji. Wisdom Kings Przeklęta broń z serii Wisdom Kings (oraz silniejszych) jest wykorzystywana przez Jednostkę Eksterminacji Wampirów. Yakshajap. 夜叉 (yasha) - Kobieta-demon Broń z serii Yaksha (oraz słabszych) jest uważana za zaklętą broń. Myo-o Demon zaklęty w broni z serii Myo-o opętał Yūji'ego (broń w postaci siekiery). Historia: Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Przeklęta broń jest tak silna, że wiele magicznych organizacji próbowało ją udoskonalić. Mahiru Hīragi, współpracując z Bractwem Tysiąca Nocy, udało się ją rozwinąć. Początkowo zaczęła prace nad przeklętą bronią, aby ocalić siebie i swoją siostrę, Shino'ę Hīragi, od stania się demonami. Kiedy Imperialne Demonyjap. ''Mikado no Oni - ''Imperialne/Cesarskie Demony lub Demony Cesarza otrzymują przeklętą broń, zaczynają się gwałtownie rozwijać, zyskując coraz więcej zwolenników. Organizacja nałożyła ograniczenia na przeklętą broń, zapobiegając tym samym przeistoczenia się posiadaczy w demony. Pod koniec księgi 6, Imperialne Demony znają już możliwości przeklętej broni i wiedzą, jak jej prawidłowo używać na tyle, że postanawiają zniszczyć Bractwo Tysiąca Nocy, jednak zostają powstrzymane przez wampiry. Uważają, że z przeklętą bronią są najsilniejszą organizacją ludzką. Ciekawostki * Przeklęta broń może trafić wprost do rąk swojego właściciela nawet z drugiego końca pokoju.